


Distance

by Goatalicious



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fade to Black, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, Warriors in Love, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatalicious/pseuds/Goatalicious
Summary: A lesson she has learned many times over, is that with consistent exposure to any new sensation the body will eventually grow used to it.
Relationships: Clare/Jean (Claymore)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write touch starved Clare my dudes

Distance is perhaps for the best. Necessary most likely. Especially now when neither of them can afford any distractions. 

They have to keep moving forward, no time to mind how their knuckles might brush when they walk alongside each other. Even though it feels like a forest fire no- a flash flood, or maybe lightning when Jean places a hand on her shoulder to catch her attention. 

As beautiful as it is, its dangerous.

A lesson she has learned many times over, is that with consistent exposure to any new sensation the body will eventually grow used to it. From blades over skin, piercing claws, aching muscles, jagged teeth tearing through flesh. Pain has lost its novelty. 

Its been weeks since they walked away from Rifuls lair, and if anything, the brief points of contact become harder to bear with for reasons she has a hard time deciphering.

The other day, as Jean helped her stitch a wound from their spar. She flinched and fought to maintain a blank expression. An intensity she hadn't felt in so long was packed into Jeans fingertips and blunt nails. Palms that radiated a heat strong enough to warm her bones but not enough to burn. 

With all that in mind, something must be mismatched in her that she jerks from a gentle touch the way a mortal might from hot coals. Jean draws back hesitantly, concern in her eyes. "Sorry, you had dirt on your cheek."

Taking care to untense her shoulders and jaw slowly, she says, "It's alright." 

"Are you sure?" Jean says carefully. 

Clare goes to huff, realizes she's being a bit immature, and clears her throat instead. "Don't worry about it." Wrong, not what she meant to say. "I mean, its alright. I was just lost in thought." Though that's a lie, she's hyper aware of Jeans presence at her side.

Jean looks away, a light smile playing on her lips. She smiles like that so easily, even if its not all that showy. Clare forces her own lips into a straight line. She looks at her again. That smile is all too knowing, but in no way mocking. 

It makes Clares stomach do flips, to be read like an open book. Like Jeans fingers slip too easily through her flimsy pages and absorb every unspoken word. 

Jean reaches over slowly to grasp her hand. Struck dumb, Clare lets her. Lets her raise that hand up gently, like she's something precious and fragile. Lets her brush her lips against her knuckles as if they haven't held a weapon most of her life. Jean silver eyes flutter closed, but not before shooting a fond look her way.

"Are you alright with this?" Jean asks.

Clare is no fool. She's known of courtship between warriors, though mostly of the parts that are whispered and giggled about. She's heard and seen glimpses of the acts themselves. But never had she considered partaking. It had seemed like a waste of time. 

The life of a warrior was not one to be savored. Eating only when sustenance was needed. Half-sleeping just enough to stay moving. Using yoki minimally to avoid addiction to the sweet taste of power. Even with her goal of defeating Priscilla, it was meant to be a life of efficiency.

Bringing an end to Elena's life had been a catalyst. Meeting Miria, Helen, Deneve had made her think that perhaps the bonds between warriors weren't meaningless. Raki had shown her that compassion was not a weakness. Irene's inexplicable faith that she would improve, persevere, and return one day had her consider that maybe there would be something more. That there's a possibility to play with the cards she had been dealt.

And now, she has done things she never thought possible. That she had always been taught were not within her reach. Her world exploded and expanded from one narrow path to a whole universe. 

With this in mind, a wave of something, some might call it love, has her running her free hand up Jeans shoulder to pull her in closer. She has a moment to see Jeans eyes open in pleasant surprise before their lips meet. 

Its awkward, a bit uncomfortable, and she feels utterly clueless. Normally this would push her to stop what she's doing, but Jean melts and sighs a bit into the kiss, squeezing her hand. The other hand threads into her hair and tilts her head a bit. There's some shuffling and careful guidance to her suddenly clumsy limbs.

All that being said, it's good. She has no experience in this whatsoever, but once she starts all she knows is that she can't stop. Jean starts moving and nipping, bringing her tongue into play. Carefully, and slowly, Clare mimics her. Hands grow confident, though no less shaky, as she runs her hands over the others sides.

Hands run down her back and up again, catch the edge of her shirt. Skin meets skin briefly and she registers with a shock that heat is filling her veins. A kind that she's only felt the occasional curl of in the past. Now it overtakes her body and ties knots low in her gut with a heady promise.

The adventurous hand slides underneath the cloth and presses her closer by the small of her back. That hot tongue slides past her lips to engage her directly and the taste isn't sweet or bitter but its Jean. And that enough starles a moan from how fast her body lights up.

They pull away to catch their bearings. Being out of breath is not usually pleasant, but hearing their mixed pants makes Clare feel oddly satisfied. Even with it being new territory for her, Clare can't quite find a fault with something that feels so natural.

Her world has grown so much. Even so she thinks she might want to share Jeans too.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah we gay


End file.
